


I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bruce Wayne didn't adopt Jason, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Crying Jason Todd, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd didn't die, Jason Todd was Robin, Little One, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, but he did take him in, daddy dom, he cries with pleasure, hints of underage, mentions of them being together since Jay was Robin, other Batfam mentioned, safe bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: A few hectic weeks of non-stop crimefighting mean Bruce hasn't had a chance to check in with his boy. After finding him still at work in the cave Bruce takes matters into his own hands, he wouldn't be a very good daddy if he didn't.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curlspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlspen/gifts), [OkayAristotle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayAristotle/gifts).



> This is shameless smut and based on a conversation that sparked ideas...  
> Thanks for letting me write this for you both! Hope you like it!  
> also, a MASSIVE thank you to thenafics for the beta. <3

Arms slipped around Jason’s waist as he stood at the centrifuge in the cave. A sample from his latest case being spun around so he could analyse it. Warm breath puffed against his ear.

The man didn’t even have to talk. Just the hold and the anticipation had Jason stumbling towards the edge. Years of no love or support making him so easy for Bruce to rile up.

Kisses showered the back of his neck as he was pulled firmly back against the older man’s chest. The occasional nip whenever Jason’s attention strayed too far. One of those hands travelling down his stomach and cupping his cock through the sweatpants.

A stifled moan made it past the clenched teeth. Small prayers being sent up that he wouldn’t fall apart from such gentle care. He’d only been handled like this before when he’d been Robin. The additions to the family after he graduated from Robin straining what they had until they stopped giving two fucks and went back to being how they were. Either the family would accept them or they could leave and work under Barbara. Bruce diving in to claim his mouth as soon as the agreement was made.

“Do you need Daddy’s help at all Baby Boy?” The question was almost breathed into his ear. The warmth ghosting over the flesh sending a shudder through the younger man.

Jason tried to shake his head. Tried to contain his reactions and focus.

The only problem was that Bruce didn’t seem to want that plan to succeed. He pushed against Jason causing him to close the gap between himself and the table.

He sat down in front of one of the lab computers and tugged Jason into his lap before he could protest. The younger man’s thick thighs now spread over the arms of the chair.

Bruce ran a hand up Jason’s body, eventually reaching his jaw where he tilted Jason’s face up. Those mismatched eyes already looked a bit cloudy. The daze and safety he felt with Bruce pushing Jason quickly into the right head space.

With a hand splayed on one of those thick thighs, thumb digging into the sensitive inner thigh, Bruce spoke again. “Come now, Daddy’s here. Daddy has you my boy.” It had been a tough few weeks with cases seeming to pile up. Rogues and general crime on a bit of a summer spree. Bruce knew most of the lower criminals were just trying to get enough school supplies for their kids so let them off lightly. The bigger ones couldn’t just be let off easy. All his kids had been working around the clock with Jason, in particular, running himself to the bone to protect his people and the lives of the Bats.

Jason whined and rocked down onto Bruce’s swelling cock. Eyes filling with more tears as he sought pleasure.

“I-I-Daddy,” he managed to get out. The whine broken as he tried to untangle the jumble of works.

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me baby. Will you tell Daddy like the good boy you are?” Bruce took hold of Jason’s hips and held him down against his thick, clothed cock. Enjoying the way Jason’s mouth dropped open as he tipped his head back.

“Need-Daddy I need, feel empty Daddy.” He was close to begging, if his brain ever worked out the words.

Bruce moves quickly, scooping Jason into his arms and bridal carrying him through the cave. Briefly stopping by the central table to instruct Dick to finish off Jason’s work. His baby boy needed attending to and he couldn’t very well do that with all the family there.

They knew of the relationship between Bruce and Jason. Dick had known since the younger man was Robin. How easily they worked together and how much Jason got away with doing. Add in the increased aggression towards child rapists and police it wasn’t difficult to see what was between them.

The others had been shocked by the discovery. Only finding out when Jason drove into the cave, spraying up gravel as he handbrake turned the car to skid into its parking space. Jumping out and swaggering over to Bruce, climbing into his lap and quietly thanking the older man.

Now, none of them batted an eye when Bruce would treat Jason differently. He was different to them. They were his kids while Jason was so much more.

Oh so carefully, once back to the main suite, Bruce set Jason on the bed. Helping peel the younger man out of his clothes. Praise and compliments flowing with each item Jason let Bruce take off.

Bruce looked down at his boy and smiled. Leaning in to kiss him. Tongue, lips, and teeth claiming and dominating. Breaking Jason down so he could be filled up with love.

Next came the collar of biting bruises around his throat. Bruce’s claim clear for anyone to see. It had faded too much during these past few weeks so Bruce took his time. Each one given as much attention as he could. Only pulling away to tell his boy how good he was, how proud he was making Daddy.

His hands didn’t stop their exploring. Tweaking nipples and scratching over sensitive spots. Tenderly stroking the scars that he’d caused during training accidents. Lavishing his boy with an overwhelming amount of attention.

Once he’d moved to sucking on one pert bud on his pec while his fingers played with the other Bruce finally glanced back up at Jason. Tears were streaming out of his tightly shut eyes and he was shaking his head back and forth, denying everything Bruce was telling him. His past conditioning him to believe he’s worthless no matter how many times Bruce rebuilt him. To some it’d feel like a chore, constantly having to shower this man in praise, to Bruce it felt like a privilege.

He pulled back all touch and waited for those beautiful mismatched eyes to focus on him as much as they could. Tears still clouding them. “My boy,” Bruce sighed as he leaned down and kissed away his tears. “What’s wrong Jay-lad?”

“‘M empty Daddy, so…it’s,” Jason stuttered as he forced his tongue to work.

“I need you to tell Daddy what you need.” Bruce held back his smile, not willing to have his boy think he was laughing at him.

Jason whined and arched his back, leaking cock on display. Falling back to the bed and letting his legs fall further open. He was trying to use his body, not his words.

A quick slap to the thigh got Jason’s attention. Bruce rubbing over the spot to instantly soothe it. “Use your words Sweetheart.”

A shiver ran through Jason and he keened, impatient beyond belief and desperate to be filled by his Daddy. Licking his lips a few times, Bruce’s gaze intensifying, he swallowed and forced them out. “You in me. Please, Daddy,”

As a reward Bruce lubed up one finger and ran it around Jason’s puckered hole. Waiting for him to relax and then slowly pushing in. Pumping his hand slowly in and out. Watching the way Jason went limp.

“Enough?” Bruce asked. He already knew the answer.

Jason shook his head and started babbling out no. Shaking as Bruce pressed in a second.

Working slowly, so slowly he had to hold himself back, Bruce worked his boy open. Scissoring his fingers and thrusting them in and out. Occasionally brushing over the bump that sent pleasure shooting up Jason’s spine.

By three fingers Jason was openly crying. Asking over and over if he’d been good enough for his cock. Hands fisting the sheets as he writhed on Bruce’s fingers. Hips twitching as his body failed to have enough control for more.

“Such a good boy. Daddy’s good boy.” Bruce said as he moved. The whine when he pulled his fingers out nearly breaking his resolve.

A quick lifting of hips had them settled on Bruce’s thighs. Hole perfectly aligned to take his cock. Stroking himself to relieve the ache and spread lube over his length. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his boy.

Bruce shifted causing Jason to curl with his thighs in line with his stomach. The older man caught Jason in a heated kiss. It turning into Bruce fucking his tongue into Jason’s slack mouth as he pushed past that last bit of resistance and into the tight heat of his boy.

“Take Daddy’s cock so well. Such a good boy. Proud of you. You’re doing so well.” Bruce poured praise onto Jason, weight held by one arm so he could hold Jason’s chin with the other hand. Forcing his boy to look at him. Capturing his gaze and knowing Jason would never break it.

He slowly rolled his hips, testing if his boy was ready. He couldn’t trust Jason not to say he was ready before he actually was. That warmth dragging him in.

Buried to the hilt, hips pressed to spread cheeks, he looked down at Jason. Love pouring off him as much as pride was. Jason whined out his name, the only one he ever called him, as Bruce began to move at a glacial pace.

Those first few shifts until Bruce’s cock was rubbing over that one special spot and getting his boy drooling. Eyes fluttering closed, then snapping back open to keep looking at Bruce. To soak in the sheer adoration coming off the man.

The drag out remained slow, ensuring they both savoured it. Slamming back in with a lewd smack. His abs rubbing against Jason’s cock causing him to moan at the stimulation.

He looked down at his boy who’d been working so hard recently. Making him proud at every turn. Never letting the pressure become too much.

“Been so good. Only good boys get Daddy’s love. Want me to fill you up? Mark you as mine?” His voice had dropped to close to the Bat growl.

Jason nodded his head. Remembering himself he licked his lips and swallowed the drool that wanted to escape. “Please Daddy. Only yours. Can’t sleep without some of you in me.”

A handful of powerful thrusts later, headboard smacking into the wall, Jason felt Bruce twitch. The thrusts turning into minor cants of his hips. Fucking his release as deep as he could with every spurt.

Bruce leaned down and bit on Jason’s ear. “Your turn baby boy. Cum for Daddy. Cum on Daddy’s cock and full of Daddy’s love.”

Jason screamed out. Shuddering as he coated them both. Untouched, only needing his Daddy to say he could.

“Good boy,” Bruce kept repeating as he stroked the hair out of Jason’s face, pressing kisses to his cheek and the corner of his lips.

Bruce cleaned them both up. Secretly happy that Jason would sleep with his cum inside. That possessiveness that kept him focused on Gotham also applying to his boy.

Half an hour later and Jason still hadn’t settled. Sleep struggling to pull him down despite how securely Bruce was holding him.

A quick shuffle around, Jason’s ass pressed against Bruce’s cock. The now hard length slipping inside the loosened hole. As soon as he was filled Bruce’s boy gave a content sigh and fell asleep quickly.

Bruce held him close and pressed kisses to the back of Jason’s neck. Breathing in the scent of his boy. Sleep finding him not long after.


End file.
